undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Papyrus
Papyrus (/pə.ˈpaɪ.ɹəs/, pa-pi-rus), aussi connu comme COOLSKELETON95 sur UnderNet, est le jeune frère de Sans et un personnage principal d' Undertale. Il veut capturer un humain pour devenir membre de la Garde Royale. Profile Apparence Normal (Battle Body) Papyrus est un grand squelette, peut-être anatomiquement inexact avec un crâne en forme dans une structure linéaire et géométrique plus (contrairement au crâne plus arrondi de son frère ) . Sa bouche est toujours souriante la plupart du temps et ses yeux sont élève - moins , ressemblant à des fentes verticales avec ses expressions étant formés principalement par ses pseudo- squelettiques sourcils Il porte un costume sur mesure qu'il a lui-même fabriqué, qu'il appelle son "corps de combat" ("battle body"), qui est composé d'une pièce de torse blanc avec diverses garnitures d'or ( et brodé avec un symbole qui ressemble très fortement celle de Starman de la série MOTHER ) , un foulard rouge autour de son cou , des gants rouges (garnis d'or) , une boucle bleue avec une ceinture d'or, et de longues bottes rouges . Befriending (Cool Dude) Si on décide devenir ami avec Papyrus, pendant la discussion, Papyrus va montrer son "secret style": fait d'une cape qui a comme motif un ballon de baseball, un t-shirt sur lequel on lit "Cool Dude," un petit short sur lequel apparais des bouttons, gants avec des rayures, chaussettes, et des sneakers. Il porte aussi une épaulière avec comme motif des ballons de basket, car il aime le style de Mettaton sur MTT-Brand Fashion. Alphys Date (Jogboy) Pendant le rendez-vous avec Alphys, Papyrus se montrera portant un bandeau, un short minuscule et un t-shirt avec écrit "JOGBOY", avec des coeurs sur les épaulières. À part ceci, sa panoplie reste semblable à son défaut. Personnalité Papyrus est un squelette fort et flamboyant qui présente une image confiante et charismatique de lui. Il a tendance à travailler dur et malgré sa personnalité impétueuse, c'est aussi un squelette très aimable. Il est extrêmement optimiste et innocent, comme indiqué dans la Genocide Route quand il continue à croire que le protagoniste est doué d'un cœur, au moment où le protagoniste attaque et le tue en fin de compte. Papyrus est parfois un peu bêta et étourdi, par exemple quand il essaie de s'appliquer différentes crèmes et "sauces" de marque MTT derrière ses oreilles, mais se rend ensuite compte qu'il n'a pas d'oreilles. Il peut aussi être rusé, par exemple quand il fait de la psychologie inversée pour faire en sorte qu'Undyne devienne amie avec le protagoniste. Papyrus croit en autrui autant qu'en lui-même. Il a tellement confiance en ses capacités qu'il a attendu devant la maison d'Undyne toute une nuit et l'a suppliée de l'accepter dans la Garde Royale. Voyant sa persistance, Undyne proposa de l'entraîner mais lui donna des cours de cuisine à la place. Undyne admet que Papyrus est "plutôt balèze!" mais fait aussi remarquer que Papyrus est trop "innocent et gentil" pour faire partie de la Garde Royale.But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds.- Undyne Il aime les spaghettis et en cuisine pendant son temps libre, bien que beaucoup de personnages semblent penser qu'il ne cuisine pas très bien (le protagoniste qualifie le goût d' "indescriptible"). Sans dit que depuis qu'il a commencé ses leçons, ses talents culinaires sont bien meilleurs et que d'ici un an, ses plats seront peut-être "mangeables". Il adore aussi les puzzles, comme montré dans ses dialogues et les nombreux puzzles qu'il prépare alors que le protagoniste se rapproche de Snowdin. Main Story Peu avant les évènements d'Undertale, Papyrus et son frère sont arrivés un jour à Snowdin et se sont "affirmés". Quelque temps après, Papyrus se lia d'amitié avec Undyne et commença à s'entraîner avec elle. Neutral Route Papyrus apparaît pour la première fois dans la forêt de Snowdin, où il déclare à Sans qu'il va capturer un humain, sans savoir que le protagoniste est caché derrière une lampe de forme idéale, et reproche à Sans de ne pas y mettre assez du sien pour préparer ses puzzles. Papyrus rencontre le protagoniste pour la première fois en face-à-face plus loin dans la forêt, où il est d'abord distrait par un rocher placé derrière l'humain, mais remarque rapidement ce dernier juste devant lui. Papyrus continue à entraver faiblement la progression du protagoniste puzzle après puzzle, mais commence rapidement à l'apprécier, et renonce presque à le/la combattre lorsqu'il/elle le retrouve seul au bout de Snowdin. Toutefois, il élude cette possibilité et démarre un combat. Papyrus ne tue jamais le protagoniste, et si sa santé est réduite à 1 HP, il le/la capture et l'emmène dans sa cabane, dont il/elle peut facilement s'échapper. Décidant finalement que l'humain est amical, Papyrus le/la laisse continuer jusqu'à Waterfall, en donnant des conseils pour quitter l'Underground et proposant également de venir chez lui pour sortir/traîner ensemble, si le protagoniste a flirté avec lui ou non, respectivement. Retourner chez Papyrus ensuite déclenchera le rendez-vous, pour lequel Papyrus s'habille dans son style secret, et cache un cadeau pour le protagoniste (un plat de spaghetti) sous sa casquette. Toutefois, Papyrus décide finalement que le protagoniste est trop attaché à lui pour que ce soit raisonnable, et le/la laisse partir avec son numéro de téléphone, qui peut ensuite être appelé à tout moment dans le jeu pour écouter les avis et pensées de Papyrus sur les différents endroits de l'Underground. Quand le protagoniste atteint Waterfall, on voit Papyrus essayant d'influencer Undyne pour qu'elle ne le/la tue pas. Mais Undyne ne cède pas, et Papyrus se retrouve dans l'obligation d'aider cette dernière. Il appelle le protagoniste et lui demande quel équipement il/elle est en train de porter. Peu après, Undyne trouve et prend le protagoniste en embuscade. Après qu'il/elle s'échappe, Papyrus rappelle et explique qu'il a utilisé cette information pour essayer de duper Undyne. La façon dont son mensonge se retourne contre lui dépend de si le protagoniste a répondu honnêtement ou s'il/elle a changé d'équipement entretemps. Au cours de l'affrontement ultime avec Undyne, Papyrus rappelle encore et suggère qu'ils devraient se voir tous les trois; si le protagoniste donne de l'eau à Undyne à Hotland, Papyrus se tiendra à sa suggestion et attendra chez Undyne que le protagoniste vienne au rendez-vous. Cependant, il s'en enfuit dès le début, ce qui force Undyne et le protagoniste à devenir ami(e)s en tête-à-tête. Une fois que cela a marché, Papyrus invite Undyne à rester chez lui (à cause du feu qui vit maintenant chez elle). True Pacifist Route In est nécessaire d'être ami avec Papyrus pour finir la True Pacifist Route. Il est présent quand Undyne donne au protagoniste la lettre qui déclenche le rendez-vous avec Alphys, et apparaît pour finir à la fin de la Pacifist Route, où il est l'une des Âmes Perdues, mais est finalement sauvé en même temps que tous les monstres. Dans l'épilogue interactif, Papyrus apprend que la Garde Royale n'a plus lieu d'être, et trouve que "C'EST LA PIRE FIN POSSIBLE." Dans les crédits, il apparaît que beaucoup des rêves de Papyrus se sont réalisés : on le voit conduire une voiture rouge sur l'autoroute, chose qu'il a toujours voulu faire, et on voit plus tard Asgore taillant une haie en forme de tête de Papyrus, chose que Papyrus voulait voir arriver en devenant un garde royal. Genocide Route Dans la Route Génocide, Papyrus se comporte presque pareil que dans une route Neutre/Pacifique, mais remarque souvent le manque de volonté du protagoniste à résoudre ses puzzles, qu'il décrit comme "bizarre" et met sur le compte du "choc des cultures". Il reste inconscient de la vraie personnalité du protagoniste jusqu'à leur combat, où il voit son intention de tuer et l'épargne immédiatement, espérant remettre le protagoniste sur la bonne voie et devenir ami avec lui. Si le protagoniste décide de le tuer, il dit qu'il croît quand même en lui/elle et pense qu'il/elle peut être une meilleure personne. S'il/elle choisit de l'épargner, Papyrus est soulagé qu'il/elle "N'AIT PAS FAIT DE VIOLENCE", et dit qu'il était secrètement terrifié du protagoniste. A partir de là, il/elle a la possibilité de "traîner" avec Papyrus. En combat * Voir /In Battle Relations Frisk Bien qu'il veuille capturer le protagoniste, Papyrus se soucie quand même de lui/elle et finit par passer du temps/sortir avec. Toutefois, il déclinera les avances du protagoniste s'ils sortent ensemble, car il réalise qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour lui/elle. A noter que Papyrus acceptera de traîner avec le protagoniste, même s'il a fait une route Génocide jusqu'à décider de l'épargner. Il aime beaucoup le protagoniste, car il veut le/la garder hors de danger, et s'inquiète de son sort s'il/elle s'échappe de sa cabane après l'avoir capturé(e) car il/elle ne lui a pas dit qu'il/elle s'enfuyait. Le protagoniste reste ami avec lui pendant tout le jeu et obtient la possibilité de l'appeler sur son téléphone presque n'importe où. Si la Route Génocide est empruntée, au combat contre Papyrus, il épargne immédiatement le protagoniste et essaie de le guider sur le droit chemin et d'être ami avec lui/elle. Même si le protagoniste le tue dans cette route, Papyrus croit quand même qu'il/elle a bon fond et veut toujours être son ami. Si on le laisse "gagner" le combat, il capture simplement le protagoniste et le/la met dans sa cabane, puis lui demande de ne pas sortir. A chaque fois qu'il/elle s'enfuit (et laisse Papyrus gagner à nouveau), cela monte jusqu'à ce que Papyrus lui laisse la possibilité de ne pas se faire capturer du tout. Sans Sans est le frère de Papyrus, et bien que Papyrus lui reproche souvent d'être paresseux et déteste ses blagues "squelettiques", les deux frères s'aiment beaucoup. Sans trouve Papyrus "cool," et si le protagoniste vient avec Sans chez Grillby's et trouve aussi qu'il est "cool", Sans approuve sans hésitation. Mais si le protagoniste dit qu'il n'est "pas cool," Sans sera contrarié et dira "hey kid. sarcasm isn't funny. sometimes it's nice to have someone calling you out for being lazy." ("hé gamin, le sarcasme c'est pas drôle. Des fois j'aime bien que quelqu'un me reproche d'être feignant.") Papyrus nettoies souvent derrière Sans et déclare que Sans a de la chance d'avoir un "gars cool" qui s'occupe de lui comme ça. C'est aussi lui qui a convaincu Sans de travailler en tant que sentinelle. Sans se soucie profondément de Papyrus, ce qui devient évident si le protagoniste décide de tuer ce dernier. Pendant le jugement du protagoniste à la fin de la Route Neutre, s'il/elle a tué Papyrus, Sans lui demande si c'est la responsabilité du protagoniste de faire les bons choix avec sa capacité à Sauvegarder. S'il/elle dit non, Sans le/la traite de "sale tueur de frère." S'il/elle dit oui, Sans dénonce le protagoniste pour ne pas avoir utilisé son pouvoir et dit "alors pourquoi tu as tué mon frère." Dans la Route Génocide, si le protagoniste parvient à tuer Sans, il appelle son frère, mort depuis longtemps, avec son dernier souffle, masquant son malheur avec son caractère insouciant. Sans a aussi un dialogue qui change basé sur si Papyrus a été tué dans une course précédente. Sans compter Flowey et le narrateur, cet exemple est le seul dans le jeu qui montre le changement des dialogues d'un personnage en fonction de la mort d'un autre. Ceci pourrait également démontrer la proximité entre Sans et Papyrus. Si le protagoniste tue Papyrus dans Snowdin et réinitialise, Le dialogue de Sans après leGauntlet of Deadly Terror passe d'un simple rappel d'être familiarisé avec les attaques bleues, à un plus sévère "here, i'll give you some advice about fighting my brother. don't. capiche?" (tiens, je vais te donner un conseil pour combattre mon frère: ne fais pas ça. pigé ?). De plus, pendant la rencontre avec Shyren, le protagoniste peut fredonner avec elle pour démarrer un concert. Si Papyrus est vivant, Sans vendra des tickets pour le concert faits de papier toilette. Si Papyrus est décédé, que l'on soit dans une route Génocide ou non, "une silhouette encapuchonnée observe l'agitation de loin". Il est fortement impliqué que la silhouette soit Sans. Undyne Papyrus et Undyne sont de bons amis. Étant la chef de la Garde Royale, Undyne prit Papyrus sous son aile pour l'entraîner, mais au lieu de lui apprendre à combattre, elle lui donna des cours de cuisine car elle croyait qu'il était trop gentil pour faire partie de la Garde Royale. Papyrus continue quand même de faire de son mieux pour capturer un humain, pour qu'Undyne l'autorise à rejoindre la Garde. Il pense qu'elle et le protagoniste pourraient s'entendre, et propose même d'être l'entremetteur de leur amitié. Flowey Papyrus pense que Flowey est un bon ami, sur la base qu'il le voit fréquemment et qu'il le flatte, lui donne des conseils, l'encourage et donne des prédictions; qui lui sont bénéfiques. Il demande à Papyrus de chercher Undyne, Asgore, Sans et Alphys alors que protagoniste s'approche de la Barrière. Flowey arrive et prendra alors leurs ÂMES pour regagner sa vraie forme. Flowey utilise son aptitude à Sauver pour interagir avec Papyrus de nombreuses fois. Il mentionne que Papyrus a fondé le "Flowey Fan Club" dans plusieurs lignes du temps différentes. Il considère Papyrus comme un des meilleurs personnages à faire tourner en bourrique, et qu'il a mis longtemps à se lasser de lui."Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club? Because if you want to join THAT... You'll have to talk to Papyrus. Yeah, he started one. A few different times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with. Took me a long time to get bored of that one." - Flowey, Neutral Ending Galerie Papyruscard.jpg |Papyrus's Steam Trading Card. Papyrustarot.png|Papyrus's tarot card. Trivia * La pose de Papyrus semble être une référence aux hiéroglyphes Égyptiens. Les Égyptiens faisaient ces dessins de rois et d'êtres mythologiques sur les pierres, les murs, et surtout, du papyrus. * Son nom vient de la police d'écriture ''Papyrus'', qu'il utilise dans tous ses dialogues (toujours écrits en majuscules). Ceci est une référence à Helvetica, un webcomic avec un squelette ayant le nom d'une police d'écriture. * En essayant de nommer l'enfant tombé "Papyru", la réponse devient "I'LL ALLOW IT!!!" (J'AUTORISE !!!); car la limite de caractères empêche d'écrire "Papyrus" en entier. * Toby Fox has "deconfirmed" a claim that Papyrus was inspired by Octopimp."uhhhhhhhh........ no LOL? deconfirmed?" - Toby Fox. November 4, 2015. Twitter. This false claim was added to the article supposedly because of a Game Grumps stream."Going off the information given, I was banned from the Undertale Wiki yesterday (Nov. 2nd, 2015) for adding false information to page for the character Papyrus, where I added to the Trivia section that he was based off the YouTube Octopimp. Alongside the claim, I provided a link to a now-defunct live stream for the YouTube channel Game Grumps. However, yesterday, the creator of Undertale, Toby Fox, said on Twitter that this wasn't true, with Octopimp later following suit and also saying it was false. I was later banned from Undertale Wiki for adding said false information, with the accusation from replies to Toby's tweet that I was a troll." - GamingFanatic. November 4, 2015. Wikia. * C'est le seul personnage de tout le jeu dont les dialogues ne commencent pas par une astérisque. * En traînant avec Undyne, elle dit que Papyrus est "plutôt balèze", mais qu'il n'a pas le coeur à être un guerrier, c'est pourquoi elle a plutôt préféré lui apprendre à cuisiner. Ceci est renforcé par le fait que l'"attaque normale" qu'il a été obligé d'utiliser après que l'Annoying Dog a volé son attaque spéciale est assez forte, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa meilleure attaque. De plus, il retient ses coups pendant le combat, car il veut simplement capturer le protagoniste, pas le tuer. * Si on essaie de quitter le labyrinthe électrique dans la Forêt de Snowdin, Papyrus dira au protagoniste que c'est malpoli car il a préparé le puzzle rien que pour lui/elle. Si on réessaie de partir, Papyrus demande au protagoniste s'il/elle fait pareil à sa mère quand elle lui fait des puzzles. Les fois suivantes, il dira juste "HUMANS...". ** Si on refait cela pendant le puzzle du Monster Kidz Word Search de Sans, Papyrus dira à Sans que l'humain est parti à cause de lui, car il a fait le puzzle trop dur. * Pendant le combat contre Papyrus dans la route Neutre/Pacifiste, un dialogue de Papyrus mentionne qu'il aura des haies taillées en forme de sa tête par le roi, Asgore. Plus tard, au cours des Crédits de Fin Pacifiste, cela s'est réalisé, Asgore étant vu tailler une haie en forme de tête de Papyrus devant l'école de Toriel. ** Idem avec le rêve de Papyrus de conduire une voiture à la Surface; une scène où il fait exactement ça apparaît aussi dans les Crédits de Fin Pacifiste. * Pendant l'"attaque spéciale" de Papyrus, une longue rangée d'os suivie d'un énorme os approche par la droite du bullet board. Si le joueur saute, relâche la touche Haut, et resaute, le cœur restera en haut du bullet board une fois l'attaque terminée. * Il existe un bug où Papyrus parle sans utiliser sa police d'écriture. Avant l'évenement d'amitié avec Undyne, si le protagoniste accepte la sortie de part et d'autre avec Papyrus, parler au Dummy, puis retourner parlezr à Papyrus, le bug se produira. Papyrus parlera sans sa police devant la porte d'Undyne. * Quand le protagoniste visite la maison de Papyrus pour la première fois, avant le rencard/sortie, continuer de rentrer et de sortir dans la cuisine de Papyrus à un rythme rapide fait que Papyrus se déplace rapidement de la gauche vers la droite (Papyrus suit le protagoniste dans la cuisine quand il/elle entre et retourne à la place où il était originellement quand il/elle sort). Éventuellement, un tintement peut être entendu si le protagoniste change de salle avant de laisser Papyrus le rattraper, donnant un son de "compétition" différent. Si le protagoniste parle à Papyrus avant de le laisser finir son mouvement, il dira qu'être un bon hôte est un "REAL WORKOUT". Si le joueur est trop rapide, Papyrus peut être incapable de rester à sa place et de suivre le protagoniste après de nombreux tintements, et mentionne qu'il ne peut plus sentir ses jambes, et se dit qu'il doit être un hôte fantastique. * Après avoir tué Papyrus en le décapitant, il dit "Alas, poor Papyrus!" C'est probablement une référence à la pièce de Shakespeare Hamlet, où la fameuse scène avec Hamlet parlant au crâne et disant "Alas, poor Yorick!" * It is implied that Papyrus's "special attack" involved a Gaster Blaster, as Papyrus states upon inspecting the bone box in his room during an aborted Genocide route date/hangout with him that le protagoniste was lucky that he didn't have to use his 'special attack', claiming that they "WOULD HAVE SURELY BEEN BLASTED TO..." before noticing that his special attack is missing from the box. This also means Sans may not be the only one who can use the Gaster Blasters. * Phone calls with Papyrus reveal the following information:Undertale - All Papyrus w/ Undyne Phone Calls - Youtube Undertale - All Papyrus Phone Calls - Youtube ** Papyrus has an imaginary store that sells flames. It's "a dream of his". ** Papyrus doesn’t remember Napstablook's name and tries to guess it if le protagoniste phones him outside their house. His guesses are "Spooky Bloo Bloo" and "Napper Hog". ** Papyrus believes skeletons are warm and cuddly, but that ghosts are spooky. *** In his words, skeletons are "VERY SOFT AND FULL OF CALCIUM". ** The snails of Blook Family Snail Farm remind Papyrus of his brother because they are "ROUND, SLOW, AND CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME". *** "EMITTING SLIME..." he says, "THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO." ** Papyrus would try eating the mushrooms in the room before the darkening lantern room and the lanterns in the darkening lantern room. ** If le protagoniste phones Papyrus in the Dump, he will say, "I KNOW WHY YOU CALLED ME. I ALWAYS MAKE PEOPLE FEEL BETTER... WHEN THEY'RE DOWN IN THE DUMPS!!! ...I'VE SPENT TOO LONG WITH MY BROTHER TODAY." ** In the room with Sans's third sentry station (The first in Hotland), Papyrus will say that he is "TOO BUSY TO SLEEP." This explains why he often mistakes overnight sleep for 7 hours of napping. *** However, this conflicts with information such as Papyrus saying that he cruises while he snoozes, and Sans mentioning him reading bedtime stories to Papyrus, and Annoying Dog sneaking in his bed while he is sleeping. * Papyrus's Cool Dude outfit has basketballs on the shoulders. This piece of clothing is later seen at the MTT News Report (as a disguise for a bomb), named an MTT-Brand Fashionball, "FOR WEARING, NOT PLAYING". * When first seeing Undyne in Waterfall, when Papyrus comes in to give Undyne his report, if he was killed and the player moved left, they would still see Papyrus' sprite. This bug was fixed in the v1.001 patch. * Papyrus is one of 2 major characters who does not have an animated sprite while in battle, the other being Toriel. References de:Papyrus es:Papyrus pl:Papyrus ru:Папирус zh:Papyrus pt-br:Papyrus ja:Papyrus Category:Boss Catégorie:Personnages Principaux